


Kiss the World

by fruit37



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: Roper不是军火商，Jonathan是福尔摩斯家最小的弟弟，他俩在一起了。





	Kiss the World

**Author's Note:**

> *设定根据bbc的官方混剪自由发挥了一下，roper不是军火商，小乔是福尔摩斯家最小的弟弟，被麦哥扔去roper身边监督他  
> *未来也许还会有卷福x小乔  
> *小乔双性设定  
> *第三人视角描述  
> *所有人都爱小乔

那个男人是一团流动的火，静静地在海面上燃烧。

鄙人第一次见到A.A.时尚不知他的身份，然而有些人就像太阳，像飓风，像所有无疾而终的惊鸿一瞥，此生再难忘记。  
那是一场还不错的晚宴，鄙人，W.Q.，正如大家所知是个小小的情报贩子，荣幸之至得以被晚宴的发起者邀请来此。然而事实证明这种场合并不适合粗鄙之人——也就是在下——逢迎拍马，于是在数不清的赔笑之后，鄙人终于得空端着香槟溜去露天阳台，打算等眼高于顶的大人们醉醺醺之后再回去打探些消息。  
晚宴开始于下午五点半，一个当不当正不正的奇怪时间，地点在Roper先生——也就是发起者的私人海岛上，太阳落得很慢，懒洋洋地暖着海水。  
我一出去几乎是立刻就后悔了，强烈的阳光蛮横地刺向我的双眼，我不得不举起手挡着双眼，慢腾腾地往一边的树荫下挪动。就在这时，不远处的阴影里传来一声嗤笑，我的脸腾地红了，有些恼怒地抬头去看是谁这样公然挑衅来宾。  
然后我就见到了他，Anders Aspen，我们永恒的璀璨男主角。  
金棕色的短发，微微带卷儿，灰绿色的圆润双眼，在夕阳下看着有点泛蓝，薄唇自带玫瑰花瓣的润泽颜色，桃花运十成十的好。下巴尖尖，身材修长，肌肉饱满线条流畅，很有点黄金时代的风流倜傥。他穿着一件松松垮垮的蓝色长袖衬衫，袖子随意地挽到手肘处，看起来却意外的不邋遢，下面套了条同样松垮的休闲长裤，但他的臀形却依然很明显，——请别怀疑，鄙人的性取向就像松树一样笔直，只要你见过他就会知道我为什么会强调这点，但凡长了眼睛的人都不会忽视他的躯体线条，相信我。  
然而这些都不是最打眼的，实际上，我第一眼看过去的时候视线都被他脖颈上的棕黑色项圈吸引了。  
那项圈本该让他看起来像个所有物，或者小宠物之类的，然而他姿态太过从容，长相气质又是如此高贵纯洁，实在不像我之前在别处曾见过的富贵人的“小玩意儿”，倒像是个被小心翼翼保护着长大的小公子。于是我当机立断判定他戴着这个东西是出于个人爱好，抑或是脖颈上有伤痕需要遮挡，总之，绝不可能是什么小猫小狗。  
他手里也端着一杯起泡酒，看到我正瞪着他，便悠哉地举起酒杯向我示意。  
“海岛的夕阳比想象中更刺眼，是吧？”  
我意识到他在给我台阶下，“可不是嘛，怪不得都没什么人来这里。”  
他笑了一下，冲我点点头，我立刻就凑了过去——完全出于本能。他的笑容很有魅惑性，本来忧郁的贵公子一下子变成了蜜糖似的男人，我有没有说过他笑和不笑看起来就像两个人？好吧，我现在补上。  
“您是……Wallace Quarre先生，情报专家。”  
我忙摇头，“可别这么说，我不过是个贩卖点消息糊口的小人物罢了。”  
他又笑起来，“您的情报能力在国际上也可称得上数一数二，这次也帮了我们不少忙，万分感谢。”  
他用酒杯碰了下我的，挑起嘴角将起泡酒一饮而尽。  
“Cheers.”  
我有点呆，心里还在琢磨着他那句“我们”，下意识地跟着他的动作也举起酒杯喝光了香槟。  
“Cheers.”  
我恍惚之间意识到他和Roper先生一定有着千丝万缕的关系，但我的直觉却让我决定为眼前的一切，干杯。  
奇迹之所以为奇迹，正在于其不可预测性上，遇到A.A.是第一个奇迹，而当他从身后变戏法似的掏出了一整瓶金色的苹果起泡酒后，第二个奇迹也诞生了。  
屋子里人又多又喧闹，应酬这种事儿做多了也会烦。他这么说了之后又冲我眨了眨眼，露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
他拿过我的酒杯，倒了半杯酒，又给自己添上半杯酒，然后他把两个杯子摆在栏杆上，好整以暇的靠在边上看着我。  
我知道这件事听起来也许很不可思议——只是轻轻眨一下眼，附加一个笑容，我就傻乎乎地陪他喝酒谈天直到满天繁星闪烁，把我赖以生存的活计都给忘得精光。  
但你们要知道，这世上存在着一种人，如此纯真和浪漫，他无须多言就有足够的说服力，他皱一下鼻头，舔一下嘴唇，露出一点舌尖，咧出一个腼腆真诚的笑容，所有人都会丢盔弃甲溃不成军，将他的感受奉为圭臬，A.A.就是这种人中的翘楚，鄙人不过一介凡夫俗子，自然逃脱不了。  
而事实上，陪A.A.喝酒聊天理应是世界上最美好的事情没有之一。  
我跟他闲聊，从今天的事聊到几年前的光景，从最喜欢的运动聊到智慧七柱，甚至就连做饭的小窍门他都能像模像样地说上一会儿。我彻底被他迷住了，借着酒精给的胆子，我趁机向他发出邀约，请他当我的导游——天知道这么个小岛需要什么导游？但是我喝多了，他看起来也喝多了，所以我提了一个蠢要求，而他也傻乎乎地答应了。我俩看着对方不停笑，喝酒的动作倒是一直没有停。  
于是到最后我们俩都彻底喝趴下了——当然不是起泡酒的错，从A.A.又不知道从哪儿变戏法似的掏出了一瓶伏特加之后这事儿就打不住了。他是喝酒之后很容易脸红的那种人，但神志仍然清醒。他神秘兮兮地凑到我耳边说这是一个朋友从拉脱维亚给他带来的，我被他嘴里的热气和酒精味道也冲了个面红耳赤，莫名其妙跟着他一起跃跃欲试。于是我俩又干完了一整瓶伏特加，之后又一瓶，再一瓶……到最后我其实不确定A.A.有没有喝醉，因为我已经去跟凉爽的地板相亲相爱起去了。非常丢人的事实是，鄙人扎扎实实直接昏迷到第二天下午五点半。  
醒来之后我被宿醉后遗症结结实实地蹂躏了好一阵，当我终于能拖着身体出门的时候，roper先生身边的保镖直接把我摁了回去。  
“马上要来暴风雨了，Quarre先生，”这位络腮胡的高大男人意外地很有礼貌，“boss吩咐我们把餐点直接送来你的房间。”  
我侧过身让端着餐盘的女仆们进来，顺便开始跟他打听A.A.的消息。  
络腮胡看我的表情有点奇怪，微妙地令我不安起来，但他居然跟我说了A.A.的事情，这又瞬间恢复了我的好心情。  
他的语言表达能力实在是不太好，大概也因为如此才这么适合做一个沉默寡言的保镖。我跟他扯了半天之后总结出来两条有用的消息。  
A.A.是这里的二把手。  
A.A.是Roper先生的情人。  
由此二条可推：我昨晚没有趁醉邀请他跳槽真是撞大运了。  
A.A.不是富家小少爷，但他也不是什么小东西，保镖说起他的时候眼神里有堪称敬畏的神色，所以我犹豫再三，还是把他摆在了与Roper持平的位置。

在这之后我就老实不少，尽管A.A.并没有按照约定来带我游岛我也毫无怨言——正常人也不会特意跑去警察局让副局长带着自己到处参观啊。于是我就按照原计划，每天四处转转，打探点不痛不痒的消息，乖乖等着这次漫长的假期结束。  
这样的日子过了大概两三天，某天午后，我正坐在遮阳伞下叼着吸管吐泡泡，一个男人端着盘点心坐到了我身边的长椅上。  
“这么无聊吗？”  
我抬起眼皮挤出一个假笑，想把他打发走，然后A.A.的俊脸就撞进我的眼睛里。  
“无聊的话，要不要跟我一起喝酒？伏特加还没有喝完呢。”  
A.A.说他之前跑去外地开会，今天中午才下飞机，刚一回来就被Richard抓去报告会议内容，之后Richard和Sandy开始讨论怎么才能从对方手里再抠点钱出来，他这才逮着空子溜出来躲闲——这点我也看出来了，他还穿着一整套蓝色西装呢。  
很好看，很适合他，我下意识地就想张口夸两句，然后又赶紧闭上嘴：A.A.肯定已经听腻这些话了，他从小到大听过的夸奖估计已经够他出一套跟《追忆似水年华》同等长度的巨作。  
他躺在长沙发上舒服地抻懒腰，十分享受地哼了几声，之后又坐起来给自己倒了杯冰柠檬水一饮而尽。这时我才看到他额头鼻尖和脖颈上亮晶晶的汗珠。  
这其实挺不可思议，他穿着这么正式的衣服，热得满脸是汗，却看起来一点都不狼狈，也没有奇怪的味道：我借着喝水的姿势悄悄猛吸了几大口气，却只能闻到他身上清爽的柑橘香水味和一点儿稀薄的汗水气味。公平来说，这味道不仅不难闻，还很能勾起人类本能的反应。不，我说这话不是为我自己开脱，A.A.后颈上的吻痕很好地证明了这点，就连Roper先生也忍不住来自男人的无心诱惑。  
我本打算顺从自己的心意，跟他一起去喝酒（哪怕Roper明摆着会不高兴，那男人声称自己很大方，实际上各种资料都明明白白出卖了他的小心眼），结果Roper比我想象中还小气，他竟然亲自来逮人。  
A.A.被他抓着手腕牵走，看着就像个被老爹抓回家吃饭的小可怜儿似的，当然了，没有哪对父子会在别人面前接吻，而那个别人，也就是我，只能在他们身后喝着柠檬水偷偷翻白眼。  
我知道这段话的酸味已经冲破天际，但我实在忍不住——任何人跟A.A.打交道之后都会对他的另一半产生难以言说的嫉妒之情，他配得上全世界，但全世界未必能配得上他，他就是这种讨人喜欢到离谱的存在，你不认识他是你的幸运，也是你的不幸。

后来又有一次，我正在跟某位中间商聊天的时候，A.A.慢悠悠地晃过来了。  
他的姿态其实非常挺拔舒展，一眼就能看出军队在他身上留下的印记，绝不是那种吊儿郎当的纨绔子弟。但这里很显然是他的地盘，是他的巢穴。他像只小狐狸，穿着宽松的水蓝色棉麻衬衫和牛仔裤，赤脚踩一双编织拖鞋，脚步轻快地四处巡逻领地，对着我们这种鸟兽露出无害的狡黠笑容。  
那个中间商显然认识他，他对A.A.的态度堪称谄媚，盛情邀请A.A.加入进来。男人含着歉意说他等下还要去陪Roper的小公子玩耍，“他已经缠了我半天了，”虽然他是这么说的，但谁都能看出他眼底的快乐和宠溺。  
他从裤兜里掏出一块东西放在桌子上，冲我眨眨眼，“这个糖很好吃，我之前就想拿给你但总是忘记，”他弯下身把糖块推给我，宽松的领口坠下来，露出部分胸膛和一点暗红色的乳粒，我屏住呼吸（那个中间商也肯定跟我一样）生怕惊吓到那个小东西，小心翼翼地盯着它猛瞧。这大抵就是人类可恶的偷窥本能在作祟了，往日里A.A.大大方方游泳的时候别人虽然也会不同程度地被他吸引，但绝不会注意到他深红色的乳头。但当他穿着衣服弯下腰，大大咧咧地露出一点有着稀薄胸毛的结实胸膛时，我们的眼神就会不自觉地聚焦在那道缝隙上，总想扒着他的领口再看一下——  
总共也就一两秒的时间，他就站起身了。A.A.退后几步冲我们挥手道别，“玩得开心点！”他笑着喊道。  
当他彻底消失在我们的视线之中后我才拿起那块东西：那是一坨已经有点融化的巧克力，外面用锡纸简单包装，看起来像手工制作的。  
中间商隐晦地问我是怎么跟这艘大船搭上关系的，我笑笑不吭声，剥开锡纸把巧克力塞进嘴里。  
这确实是手工制作的，因为这世界上除了A.A.以外没人会把起泡酒做成流心夹在巧克力里，而且还能做成如此美味。

我下一次再见到A.A.的时候……准确说，我也不知道我这算不算见到他。  
我是见到他了，他却几乎没见到我。  
那天我想起自己家里有A.A.一直在找的原版孤本，就一路打听着他的去向，一直到了roper的书房门口。  
很巧的是书房门没有关紧，我刚想敲门就被里面传来的暧昧声音制止了动作。  
情报贩子是不会错过哪怕一点小道消息的，好吧，实话实说，我很八卦。于是我蹲下身，从门缝里看进去。  
A.A.正在和Roper接吻。  
我内心一瞬间掀起滔天巨浪，迅速地捂住自己的嘴，让那一口凉气被无声无息地摁灭。  
这是一个即使称不上色情但也确实充满欲望与亲昵的深吻，鄙人视力不差——是很好，好到即使是从指缝里我也能看到A.A.的舌头有一下没一下地舔着年长者的齿列，薄软的嘴唇呢喃着一些软糯的爱语和抚慰，黏糊糊地撒娇。  
Roper的左手大抵是放在了A.A.的侧腰上，右手则技巧性地捏住那修长而饱富生机的脖颈不断摩挲摁压，手背上的青筋、锋利的骨节以及青年脖颈间那刻印一般的项圈都透露出一种蛮横的占有欲望。乍看起来，A.A.就像一匹温顺的小马驹一样被他的主人捏在手心里，然而实际上如果你能像我一样心细如发且胆大包天的话，你就能发现A.A.的双手像最老练的驯兽师一样灵巧柔和地在Roper的背上来回爱抚，那圆润饱满的指尖挑逗般地在那片只属于他的领地上来回游走，而A.A.那双薄而柔软的嘴唇也微微扭曲出一个戏谑的笑容，在唇舌交缠之间插空说：“等下还有会议，我们没多少时间了。”  
你以为Roper是那种会说出“那我们速战速决”的人吗？显然不是，这点我也预料到了。  
我正猜想着他是要把会议延后还是干脆利落地结束这个吻时，Roper气息不稳地开口。  
“你知道的，我不介意让他们看到这一幕。”  
他一用力把A.A.直接抱到了书桌上，霸道地抓住那双健美修长的腿圈到自己腰间，这下我就只能看到A.A.穿着光亮尖头皮鞋的双脚，被黑色条纹袜裹起的细瘦脚踝，在西装裤下绷起漂亮肌肉形状的小腿，以及那双指节泛着嫩红色的手了。  
Roper向前缓缓压倒，把A.A.压到了一个必须靠他自己的腰腹力量才能保持住平衡的刁钻角度，他的左手卡在了A.A.的右膝盖下方，右手在我看不到的角度动作着——好吧，我听到了皮带扣落地和拉链被拉开的声音，不言自明了。  
“我不介意让全世界都知道你跟我在做这档子事儿，你瞧，”Roper的右手意味深长地动作起来，而我在大脑里仔细回忆A.A.胯下那饱满的会随着他的步伐摇晃的一大团……哦得了吧，这事儿怪不到我，他酷爱穿牛仔裤和宽松柔软的休闲裤，前者凸显大小，后者描绘轮廓；偶尔A.A.还会穿着泳裤披着一大块白浴巾湿淋淋地在所有人（明摆着大家都会偷看他）面前晃来晃去——请别误会，A.A.不是那种传统意义上的风流浪子，不如说对于他这种身份的人来说，A.A.几乎是有些过分腼腆和自持。但一块浴巾加上能甜倒牙的微笑对于他来讲与其说是亚当胯间的无花果树叶不如说是骑士肩上的绶带，我敢保证他以前（至少在做夜班经理的时候）是绝对不会任自己像颗成熟果实一样到处乱跑的。然而显而易见的是，在他离职的两年间，他遇到了很多事和很多人，这改变了他，也间接地坑害和造福了所有能够见到他的人——无论性别。  
A.A.的双脚挣扎着蹬动了几下，而后他便发出一种既愉快又压抑的搔着人心尖儿发痒的可耻呻吟声，我听得恨不得立刻堵住他的嘴——用手，当然。而Roper显然被这小兽发情般的声音取悦到了，他继续用下流熟稔的手法欺负这只可怜的小狐狸，还在他肯定已经红透了的耳边不断诱哄，叫他自己乖乖把衬衫解开，不然的话……  
“你也可以选择只穿着我的大衣出席会议，my……”  
最后几个词他是在A.A.耳边用气音说的，我实在听不清楚，大抵不过是my honey之类的情趣昵称，看来就算是“那个Roper先生”在这种事情上也没法免俗。  
A.A.先是小幅度地挣扎了几下——就像牙尖嘴利的小型食肉动物在被人顺毛之前总要先呲牙威胁一番——然后他就迅速地投入进了这一场你情我愿的火热交合之中。  
A.A.一定是把衬衫扣子全部解开了，这点从Roper肆无忌惮的左手和他身下青年深深浅浅的甜蜜呻吟声就能听出来。不知怎的我突然想起之前的惊鸿一瞥，那颗小却饱满，敏感到穿亚麻衬衫都会挺起来的粉红色乳粒在Roper粗糙的手掌中会被揉搓成什么样子呢？我几乎要被脑海中那一幕彻底拽入深海中，幸好A.A.在此时发出了一声惊讶的啜泣声，将我彻底唤醒。  
按理来说，观看到这一步我就该走人了，如果此时不走，怕是将来我想走都走不了——也许Roper会看在我父亲和我手中情报网的力量对我网开一面，但说实话，我真正关心的是他身下那位奇妙的男人。  
我渴望A.A.给我的任何温暖情感，准确说，我不希望我的无耻偷窥行径会终结掉我跟他之间飘摇的友谊。如果说这想法无关情欲，那是我太过虚伪，但如果说这只是情欲，也确实羞辱了青年与我之间的微妙联系。我深知屋内的二人就算不是彼此相爱，但也一定共同拥有密不透风的某种关系，至少我是绝无可能插足的可能，也没有这个必要。  
只是此时此刻，我实在被A.A.迷住了，不是被过去同我一起喝酒谈天的他，就是现在，正在成熟男人身下喘息呻吟的他，这种感觉就像我看到了一朵正在盛放的花，如果在这时匆匆离去倒成了遗憾。  
我小心地调整着自己的呼吸，试图让自己镇定下来，至少不要喘得如同刚跑完马拉松。  
我几乎看不到A.A.（不得不说，我对此深感遗憾），但Roper的背面我倒是看了个清清楚楚（再次，深感遗憾），他甚至没掏出润滑剂和安全套——至少我没看到这些还算容易辨识的东西——只是用右手在A.A.两腿间鼓捣了好一会儿，等到连我都能听到黏稠的水声（还有A.A.抑制不住的喘息呻吟）之后，他就解开裤链野蛮地插了进去。  
老实说，Roper的举动让我疑惑了那么一阵，他的手所处的位置太过微妙。鄙人虽然没吃过猪肉，但也曾经跟着狐朋狗友们一起观看过一些奇奇怪怪的片子，按理来说位置应该再往下不少才是；而且他完全没用润滑剂，A.A.到底是怎么被他几下就捅得——我确定我没眼花，书桌上确实有水痕——捅得屁股里像漏水一样嘀嘀嗒嗒地流出那么多液体？就算A.A.天赋异禀抑或是被蹂躏到完全成熟，这种程度的体液流出实在是匪夷所思。  
但紧接着我就没空思索这些无所谓的问题了。  
Roper沾满了A.A.体液的右手粗鲁地掐住青年饱满的大腿根儿，配合着早就把另一边大腿掐住红痕的左手一起硬是把男人的双腿又往下摁了摁，好叫他的腿分的更开，自己进入的更深。这残忍的动作惹得青年发出含混不清带着哭腔的求饶，那双曾经在战场上杀敌无数的布满伤痕和旧疮疤的双手现在被娇养得白皙而光洁，时不时用力地抓紧Roper宽大的肩膀，他修剪的短而干净的指甲朝向外面，只用指肚重重摁着对方，就像用肉垫拍打人类的猫咪一样可爱。  
A.A.的手掌中心处倒是还有几个薄薄的茧子——那是他惯用的手枪和匕首留下的痕迹，我曾经不止一次瞥见过。Roper几乎算是溺爱他，允许他做任何事——除了会让他陷入险境的事，这是我之前调查得到的推断，也许不那么精准，但也是基于确实可信的消息上得出的最顺理成章的结论。  
Roper强横地享用他眼前的美丽青年，肉体拍击的情色之声和愈发清晰的水声里混杂着Roper的低沉喘息和A.A.满足又可怜的呻吟哭叫（他刚刚曾经试图克制自己的声音，结果被Roper狠狠地欺负了一番，直到他老老实实叫出声来Roper才又温柔了些，不得不说，Roper先生干得好），这些乱七八糟的淫乱声音简直能让一个身经百战的浪荡子听到脸红。  
A.A.的大腿根儿已经被撞得通红，半透明混着白浊的液体葱他俩交合的地方源源不断地流下——我有那么一瞬甚至怀疑A.A.是个水妖，平时用他的翘屁股和圆眼睛来储水，否则他哪儿来的那么多水儿可以流？不管是上面还是下面都泄洪似的一塌糊涂，老实说他上面流的还少些，毕竟身为曾经的军人，控制自己哭的不那么惨算不上什么难事儿，但要求男人下面不诚实就有点强人所难了。A.A.被操到浑身微微抽搐，不易察觉地动了下腰——Roper立刻发现了，他咂了咂嘴，一把抱起青年与他调换了位置，自己靠在书桌边上，把抽泣着的青年抱在怀里。  
这个动作的改变可以说是一举三得：A.A.整个人挂在年长男人的身上，Roper进得更深了，他舒服到完全不想克制自己那得意满足的表情，只是懒洋洋地捧着A.A.的屁股，时不时拍打几下；A.A.被插到打了个巨大的冷战，他努力地把双腿固定在Roper腰上，试图不让自己被操到更深的地方，但这想必是很爽的——至少对于他来说，A.A.一边哭着向上挣扎一边又不停爽地直哆嗦，结果看着倒像是他自己主动动作了；而对于我来说，这眼前的美景简直是天大的意外之喜，A.A.雪白光滑的后背完完整整地展现在我面前，他皮肤下不断运动的流线形肌肉，他被Roper握在手里的圆润饱满的屁股，他被操弄到一片狼藉的股间——  
我突然意识到一个问题。  
A.A.的屁股并没有被操。  
并不是说那个明显深红色的小洞没被操过，当然这点我也没什么经验可言，而是说，就在他们正在热火朝天做爱的此刻，本该被Roper操到合不拢的后穴却没有被使用，寂寞地一开一合。  
那Roper的阴茎现在正插在哪里？  
我忍不住倒退了一步，只一步，刚刚还屏住呼吸得以在这暧昧黏连的炽热气氛中隐藏的我就这样无所遁形。Roper迅速锁定了我的视线，A.A.也猛地扭过头，比Roper更快地寻找到了我，我们三人尴尬地打了个照面，字面意义上的大眼瞪小眼。  
五秒钟之后，我意识到这不是个事儿，逃跑是不可能的，我只好硬着头皮微笑，蹲着从门缝中向他俩问好。A.A.——就像现在漂亮的赤裸身体被看光的不是他自己一样——礼貌地回了我一个彬彬有礼的微笑及点头，Roper则摆出一张跟他自称的“大度包容”毫不兼容的臭脸，用身处高位的人特有的睥睨眼神驱赶我这冒失之徒。  
我知道他在说“还不快滚！”以及“这事儿没完”，我立刻站起身强迫自己蹲麻的腿立刻行动起来，可惜我的耳朵没有发麻，它接受信息的能力强到超乎我的想象。  
“我告诉过你最好别在会议室做这事儿的。”  
“你还告诉过我早餐茶必须加三块方糖。”  
“请放我下去可以吗？我得准备待会儿用的资料了。”  
“行了，我的小男孩儿，别给你可怜的老爱人摆臭脸，他会心碎的。”  
“我可没看出来你的心碎，它在哪儿呢，我该说很荣幸见到它吗？唔……”  
看来我的突兀出现并没扰乱他们的兴致。在我挪动着僵硬的四肢离开的过程中我甚至因为这个念头而松了口气。  
不过很显然，这事儿还没完，当然没完。  
就在那天下午，当我看到A.A.端着一个放有一壶热茶、两个白瓷茶杯和一盘还冒着热气的小饼干向我走来时，我就知道我即将面临一场不可避免的审讯。  
但事实上，直到那一盘（A.A.亲手烤的）饼干被我俩扫荡干净，他都没说关于这件事的半个字儿。  
等到他拍拍手起身要走的时候，我喊住了他，跟他保证我什么都没看到，什么都不知道。  
A.A.又露出那种甜蜜干净的笑容，他问我，“饼干好吃吗？”我呆愣愣地回答好吃，他点点头，“你是个好人，Wallace先生，”A.A.开心地说，“虽然有点迟钝，但我喜欢你这个朋友。”  
我有点不满，非常不满，长这么大以来我还是第一次被人评价迟钝。但就在这时候Roper家的小公子很合时宜地跑了出来，在A.A.面前撒娇耍赖，硬是把他拖走了，于是我好不容易想好的反驳的话也没地方说了，只能烂在肚子里。  
下一次再见到A.A.，是我要离开这里的时候。

我与A.A.道别时，他正牵着Roper先生的小公子，他左手拿着一个香草冰淇淋，右手抓起小少年的手向我挥舞。  
“再见啦，”他笑得像只蜂蜜流心的猫咪，“下次再见，Wallace。”  
老实说，我当时满以为这便是我最后一次和A.A.见面了，出于种种不可说的原因（和Roper明确的警告），我很确信自己不会再被邀请来这里（毕竟我没法预料到之后那些尴尬的事件）。难言的忧愁让我没法再轻快地摆出平时常用的应酬笑脸，于是我只好干巴巴地回应他，“哦，是的，好吧，我是说，下次再见面的话我会记得给你开一瓶上好的威士忌。”  
堪称可怕的回应，话说完之后我自己都陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。  
A.A.撇了下嘴巴，耸耸肩——就算我不用详细到可怕的段落来描述相信你也可以理解这是一副怎样可爱的画面——他牵着的小公子也有样学样地撇了下嘴巴，而后眼巴巴地抬头看着A.A.，等他带自己离开这无趣的场合。  
我想这就是结局了，我又冲他勉强笑笑，正要转身，他突然松开男孩的手，一步跨上来拥抱住我。  
“Wallace，我是不是忘了说，我热爱别离？”  
他在我耳边小声地笑，热气吐在距离我耳朵不远处的空气里，实在令人遗憾。  
“不要摆出这副表情，我的朋友，”他单手用力拍了拍我的肩膀，“人生的趣味性正在于别离，你永远不知道下一次见到的我和你是什么样子的，”  
他放开我，蓝绿色的双眼里藏着叫我看不透的狡黠。  
“别离，重逢，再合再离，而这正是一切故事的开端。”  
我不知道该说什么，眼珠四处乱瞟，突然注意到他手上的冰淇淋已经融化掉了，乳白色的香草味液体淌了他一手，神奇的是他刚刚拥抱我的时候却一点都没弄到我身上。  
他毫不在意地舔舔自己湿漉漉的散发着甜香的手指头，然后又抬头冲我腼腆地笑，我很难想象出这两种迥异的特质如何同时出现在同一个人身上，但很显然，A.A.是不可用常理来推断的男人。不知为何，刚刚还陷在离别愁绪里的我竟然被他那几句似是而非的话语打动了，我又冲他笑笑——毫不费力地，转身离开了。  
当飞机起飞之后，我突然想起刚刚A.A.说的那句话，“再合再离”，这是个不常见的说法，但我却觉得很耳熟，似乎在什么地方听到过。  
身为情报贩子，对一切接触过的脸庞和声音都有记忆并能将之翻找出来是基本能力，大概思索了三分钟之后，我突然从座椅上蹦了起来，字面意思上的。  
“竟然是他——”  
这句话脱口而出之后，我立刻逼迫自己冷静下来，向空乘人员示意无碍之后，我捂着脸，慢慢地坐下，大笑起来。

五年前。  
那时我还年轻，不知天高地厚，竟一个人跑去战乱地区打探消息，差点被反叛分子当成战地记者抓起来做人质。我拼命跟他们搏斗，却被球棍打了好几下脑袋，就在我的视线被血覆盖，头晕眼花，以为自己即将丧命于此的时候，一个男人拎着手枪和匕首不知道从哪里跳了出来，把三个歹徒全部击倒了。  
那三个人没有死，只是腿部中弹，躺在地上胡乱挣扎。男人抓住我就要把我拖走，但我当时失血过多腿软到没法动弹，他没办法，低声说了句“忍着点”，竟然一把把我扛了起来，一路跑去了最近的医院。  
我太害怕了，一直死死抓着他的衣服，不管怎么说这还是我人生中第一次距离死亡这么近，我不断胡言乱语，快断气似的说我不想死，他被我逗笑了，强硬地把我的手拽下来，握在手心里，很用力地握着。  
“你不会死的，”他的声音很好听，好听到我努力地睁开眼想去看看他——当然了，什么都看不清，失血过多使我眼前一片模糊。  
“我向你保证，你绝对不会死的。”  
之后我就昏了过去，他仍紧紧握着我的手。  
等我再醒来的时候，眼前一片黑暗，我下意识地去摸自己的眼睛，手在半路上就被人抓住了。  
是他。  
“你的头部受到重击，额头和眼眶也受牵连，所以索性都包扎起来了，”他的声音听起来很忍俊不禁，我有点恼怒，又不好意思开口，“不过放心，你的眼睛没受到伤害，过几天绷带就可以拆下来了。”  
他窸窸窣窣地动作了一会儿，而后一根吸管就戳到了我嘴唇间。  
“喝点水吧，你已经昏睡一天半了。”  
我叼着吸管慢慢喝水，想着怎么才能不让他注意到我想打听他的身份。  
我其实是很感动的，一个压根儿不认识我的人，救了我还喂我喝水，如果是女孩子我大概会在伤好之后立刻向她求婚，男人的话，当一辈子的朋友也不错。  
“对了，我马上就得走了。”  
我被他一句话吓清醒，差点从床上跳起来——被他摁住了。  
“你要走？去哪儿？”  
他噗一声笑出来，“当然是回我该回去的地方，已经两天了，我必须得离开这里。”  
知恩不报实在不符合我的信条，我伸手要去拽绷带——又被他摁住，只得气急败坏地问他要名字和联系方式。  
“总而言之你必须告诉我你叫什么！”  
“不知道的还以为我不是你的救命恩人而是你的仇人呢。”他轻快地笑起来，拍了拍我的肩膀，“放心吧，我们还会再见的。”  
我无比绝望，在这种地方别离哪还有再见面的可能？何况我连他的长相都不知道，而我自己呢，被打成这种样子，估计也不太好认。  
他好像是看出我的不安，又安慰性地拍拍我的肩膀，捏了下我的肩胛骨。  
“别担心，一定会再见面的。”  
“什么时候？在哪儿？你怎么认出我？我怎么认出你？我连你的姓名都不知道！”  
他似乎是被我一连串的暴躁问题堵了一下，而后又发出了那种可爱的笑声。  
“难以预测才是人生的乐趣所在，不是吗？”  
他站起身，椅子被他拉开，发出刺耳的声音。  
“终有一日我们会再别再离，那时候的你甚至可能意识不到站在你眼前的我就是现在的我。但你能否认这不是一次久别重逢吗？我的朋友，享受这种惊喜吧。”  
他就这么离去了，任凭我在床上不停地喊他，当我终于把绷带拽下来之后，他早已不见人影，只有闻声赶来的护士把我摁回床上重新给我包扎。  
我出院后四处打听他，竟然没人有他的照片，关于外貌的描述也只有“很高”、“健壮”、“似乎还算英俊”等等泛泛的苍白之词，似乎他有一种魔法，能让别人注意不到他的存在似的。  
所以我现在终于明白A.A.为什么会莫名其妙地对我另眼相待，还会说我迟钝了。他从见到我的第一面起就认出了我，而我从头到尾都没认出他。  
实际上，从他救我之后过了五年，我一直没有忘记他；而从现在开始直到我的人生结束，我大概都不会忘记A.A.了。  
他像是一个吻，轻轻地落在世界上。


End file.
